


Anime Causes Porn Ads

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: no keith and again no space dad :[, no shipping in this one just a wholesome family gathering :), woot its the garrison trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rip Pidge. She just wanted to watch anime





	Anime Causes Porn Ads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Hunk, Denny's Lance and Stella's Pidge.

To Form Voltron (7:38 pm)

 

**Techsexual** : OHMYGOD

**Techsexual** : THERE WERE JUST PORN ADS ON MY TV

**Techsexual** : ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS WATCH AOT

**Techsexual** : NOW MY MOM IS SCREAMING  
  
**Techsexual** : IM SCREAMING   
  
**Techsexual** : WHAT

**Hunka-hunka** : OML RIP

**Techsexual** : IT WAS KINKY SHIT TOO

**Techsexual** : LIKE DICK TRAPS OR ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Techsexual** : Fuck that

**Hunka-hunka** : WTF

**Techsexual** : FUCKING KISSANIME

**Hunka-hunka** : Oml pidge

**Techsexual** : My mom is yelling

**Techsexual** : I’m yelling

**Techsexual** : My dad is yelling

**Techsexual** : I’m

**Techsexual** : Done

**Techsexual** : Fucking

**Techsexual** : No

**Hunka-hunka** : Im sorry

**Techsexual** : Don’t be sorry

**Techsexual** : Laugh at my failure

**Hunka-hunka** : What the fuck did you even do to get porn ads

**Techsexual** : I literally pressed play

**Techsexual** : And it just fucking popped up

**Hunka-hunka** : Rip

 

To Form Voltron (8:06 pm)

 

**Techsexual** : IT CAMW UP AGAIN

**Techsexual** : IM DONE  
  
**Techsexual** : HE HAD HORNS ON  
  
**Techsexual** : FUKCING

**Hunka-hunka** : LMAO

**Techsexual** P: IM FUCKIMG DOME 

**Techsexual** : I JUST WANT TO WATCH BUNGOU  
  
**Techsexual** : IM  
  
**Techsexual** : NSKJSSHUA  
  
**Hunka-hunka** : RIP

**Techsexual** : It’s like a bunch of girls kneeling and a man with dildo with horns fucking them

**Hunka-hunka** : Wtf

**Techsexual** : Y e a h

**Techsexual** : My mom is blaming anime oops

**Hunka-hunka** : Anime causes porn ads

**Techsexual** : Yes

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to  _ Anime Causes Porn Ads _ *

**Hunka-hunka** : This is a real issue and we have to do something about it

**Hunka-hunka** : We have to delete anime

**Techsexual** : Yes.

**Techsexual** : I’ll contact my lawyer.

**Techsexual** : No more pigeon blood.

**Techsexual** : No more Kaneki Ken suffering.

**Techsexual** : No more Chuuya Nakahara drinking.

**Techsexual** : No more Boku No Pico

**Techsexual** : NO. M O R E

**Techsexual** : *picture message: her tv screen*

**Techsexual** : ahaha

**Techsexual** : ITS BACK

**Techsexual** : GSJSH

**Hunka-hunka** : LMAO

**Techsexual** : IM SCREAMING

**Techsexual** : WHY

**Techsexual** : WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS  
  
**Techsexual** : IS IT BECAUSE IM GAY  
  
**Techsexual** : WHY

**Hunka-hunka** : “IS IT BECAUSE IM GAY”  
LMAO SAME OML

**Techsexual** : IS THIS PUNISHMENT

**Techsexual** : IS GOD PUNISHING ME  
  
**Techsexual** : IS HE MAKING ME LOOK AT DICK TO BECOME STRAUGHT OR SOMETHINGR

**Hunka-hunka** : IM CRYING OML

**Techsexual** : WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME  
  
**Techsexual** : LIKE WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**Techsexual** : I LOOK AT DICKS EVERY DAY  
  
**Techsexual** : I GO TO SCHOOL  
  
**Techsexual** : I DONT NEED ACTUAL DICK  
  
**Hunka-hunka** : OMG

**Techsexual** : IM FUCKIMG LOSING MY SHIT 

**Techsexual** : *video message: the kid screaming about sonic the hedgehog and how he’s officially lost his marbles and shit. You know the one*

**Techsexual** : Me @ porn ads (anime)

**Hunka-hunka** : Its the sins of your past coming back to haunt you

**Techsexual** : It’s God punishing me for watching Pigeon Blood

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to  _ Fuck me up with that good shit _ *

**Techsexual** : IM DONE

**Techsexual** : BYE

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**Papa_Caliente** : I JUST GOT BACK ON WTF

* **Hunka-hunka** has changed the group name to  _ The SIns of Pidge’s Past _ *

**Techsexual** : That’s iT

**Techsexual** : THERE WAS A FUCKING SPIDER ON ME

**Techsexual** : IS GOD FOING TO FORCE ME TO FUCKIMG JUMP OFF THE ROOF

**Techsexual** : No

**Techsexual** : That’s wrong

**Techsexual** : Dreams don’t come fucking true

**Papa_Caliente** : God damn

**Papa_Caliente** : I actually feel great rn

**Papa_Caliente** : Like

**Papa_Caliente** : *eight a-ok hand signs emojis*

**Techsexual** : Fucking.

Enjoy.

It.

**Hunka-hunka** : Lance: i feel great

Pidge: iM GONNA THROW MYSELF OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW

**Techsexual** : I AM  
  
**Techsexual** : BYE  
  
**Techsexual** : NICE KNOWING YOU  
  
**Techsexual** : IWHT MY LUCK ILL LIVE

**Hunka-hunka** : I shouldnt be laughing oml

**Papa_Caliente** : Imma leave before more happen

**Papa_Caliente** : S

**Papa_Caliente** : Uhhh

**Papa_Caliente** : Bye

**Papa_Caliente** : *red heart emoji*

**Hunka-hunka** : Awe lance

**Hunka-hunka** : *sparkly heart emoji*

**Techsexual** : *green heart emoji*

**Techsexual** : *picture message: that one meme of the kid and he’s like :[ and :0 and its blurred idk man im not good at describing shit*

**Techsexual** : Me rn

**Hunka-hunka** : Lmao

**Techsexual** : I’m going to jump out my window

**Techsexual** : But don’t worry

**Techsexual** : I’ll do a fucking flip and it’ll be bomb

**Hunka-hunka** : “Im gonna throw myself out a window but its chill imma do a flip lmao”

**Techsexual** : “Lmao hold my beer”

**Techsexual** : *video message: something to do with attack on titan idk i never watched it it never loaded*

**Techsexual** : I’m sending this and leaving

**Techsexual** : Bye

**Hunka-hunka** : It wont load

**Techsexual** : THATS IT 

**Techsexual** : IM FUCKING DONE

**Hunka-hunka** : “YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE IN THE SAND DUDE! YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY “WHAT AM I WILLING TO PUT UP WITH TODAY?” NOT FUCKING THIS”

**Hunka-hunka** : ^you rn

**Techsexual** : *picture message: meme about wanting to die*

**Techsexual** : Me rn

**Papa_Caliente** : TALKIN BOUT MY GIRLLLL  
  
**Techsexual** : H I a g a I n 

**Papa_Caliente** : TALKING BOUT MY GIRL

**Papa_Caliente** : I GOT SUNSHINEEEEEEEE

**Papa_Caliente** : ON A CLOUDY DAYYYY  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : DO DO DODODODO

**Techsexual** : I’ve calmed down

**Techsexual** : A little

**Techsexual** : WHAT

**Techsexual** : I JUST GOT ALL THOSE AT ONCE

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**Hunka-hunka** : Same

**Techsexual** : *picture message: screenshot of a post on tumblr of an egg that hatches into a plush bird when submerged in water*

**Techsexual** : I want this

**Hunka-hunka** : Oml

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to  _ YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE ME LOSE MY MARBLES _ *

**Hunka-hunka** : LMAO

**Hunka-hunka** : “No we love crying”

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to  _ YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE ME LOSE MY MARBLES FUCKINH PISSING* _

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to  _ YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE ME LOSE MY MARBLES FUCKINH PISSING MY ASS* _

* **Hunka-hunka** has changed the group name to  _ No We Love Crying* _

_ * _ **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to  _ Fuck* _


End file.
